Ned10/ChrisX: Hero of Heroes Part 1
Ned10/Chris X Hero of Heroes is a crossover of Ned10:Ultimate Adventures and Chris X Part 1 is Written By Brandon Curtis (Ned) Ned Pred And Rath We’re hanging out having guy time While Emma was shopping while they we’re waiting a Beeping sound Came From Ned’s Ultimatrix so Ned Looked down to see what the problem was it was the new plumber alarm he installed so he clicked the answer Button. Plumber: Ned you get over here NOW!!!!!!!!! Ned: what’s the problem? Plumber: *hangs up* Ned: Guys let’s go Downtown Ben10toyopolis a monster was destroying the city so Pred started dialing in his omnitrix Rath looked pretty angry so Ned slapped down his Ultimatrix while yelling ITS HERO TIME!!! Ned: EATLE!!!! Eatle: Let’s take ugly here down Rath:*charges at Monster* Pred: Goes Alien Eatle:*starts eating monster* Monster: *throws Pred Rath and Eatle* Eatle: hey monster why don’t you say hello to my fast fists *Slaps Ultimatrix symbol* Fasttrack: Fasttrack *runs toward monster and gives him a punch in the gut* Fasttrack: you guys protect the civilians because things just got personal Monster: *Tries to smash Fasttrack* Then a Giant portal opened up in the sky it sucked a bunch of things up including the monster then it shot something out or two things out a smaller monster and an Appolexian but colored differently then ones Ned has seen before the little monster looked nothing like the one we were just fighting but we were happy to get rid of it. But then the weird colored Rath came up to me and said “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RANDOM CIVILIAN YOU’RE GOING TO TELL ME WHERE I AM AND WHERE THAT MONSTER JUST WENT” then Ned’s Ultimatrix timed out then the weird Rath dropped Ned and ran over to Rath and they had a long argument then the weird Rath’s chest glowed it looked like an Ultimatrix symbol then he turned into a 12 year old kid then Ned looked down to him Ned: who are you? Chris: Chris Chris X Chris: who the heck are you? Ned: *angry* you don’t know who I am YOU LITTLE *tries to strangle Chris but Pred stops me* Pred: wow chill man he’s just a kid Ned: yeah you’re right but how has he not heard of me I’m the Hero of Heroes Chris: I believe that’s my title you’re more like the Zero of Zeroes Ned: say’s the kid whose last name is Xero Pred: *cracks up* Good one Ned Rath: hey has anyone seen Emma Emma: hey guys I’m back from shopping Ned: I forgot we just left her there. Pred: me too Rath: me twenty seven Ned and Pred: *look at Rath with a weird face* Rath: WHAT IM NOT GOOD AT SPELLING Ned: well anyway so kid where are you from? Chris: I can’t tell you that Ned: Hmmm well why did you jump through that portal Chris: the monster was getting away Ned: what monster Chris: well I don’t know his name but he’s trying to steal the Omegatrix Ned: Hmm sound a lot like Vilgax Trying to get the Omnitrix Pred: Yeah a lot Emma: so what exactly is going on here? Ned: I’ll tell you later it’s a long story Emma: well fine Chris: so you say you’re the hero of heroes Ned: yeah why Chris: let’s put our matrixes to the test Ned: ok just don’t cry when you lose Chris: I can say the same thing Ned: you go first Chris: *slaps Omegatrix* Rath: Bring it Yellow Boy Ned: *Slaps Ultimatrix* Humungosaur: let’s do it Ned and Chris fought without any breaks to see who the hero of Heroes was but just then a giant earthquake started and Ned and Chris had to pause there battle out came a giant alien the size of two Waybigs and 1 ultimate Humungosaur all standing on there tippy toes on top of each other reaching their arms up as high as possible while the top one was wearing a very tall hat. To Be Continued In Part 2 Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers